Verónica
by Itzu-chan
Summary: Mukahi Gakuto no creia en las historias de fantasmas. Ahora tendra que cambiar de opinion, lo quiera o no.


_Verónica_

Era una noche tormentosa; de pura lluvia. La oscuridad reinaba en las calles, pero la luz que provenía de los rayos y relámpagos las iluminaba por breves instantes. Estas mismas se hallaban desiertas, ya que nadie querría estar afuera y en medio de ese diluvio.

Sentado frente a su computador, se encontraba un peli-cereza cuyo rostro solo era iluminado por la luz del monitor. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y Gakuto aun no pensaba en irse a la cama, aunque mañana tuviera clases.

Surcaba dentro de varias páginas hasta que vio un anuncio que captó su atención.

En el anuncio podía verse la imagen de una chica de piel pálida, cabellos negros que parecían estar empapados en algún líquido rojizo; una mirada tenebrosa se pintaba en sus ojos sin rastro de color, una mirada asesina que sinceramente asustaba hasta al más valiente. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del peli-cereza al ver esa imagen. El anuncio promocionaba una página que se especializaba en relatos de terror. Historias, leyendas urbanas, mitos... cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con asustarse.

Lo pensó por unos instantes. Parecía interesante, aunque él nunca hizo mucho caso de esas tonterías, no le haría mal entretenerse con algo. Al menos hasta que le diera sueño.

Arrastró el cursor hasta dar en el anuncio. Una ventana se desplego delante de él. Decorada con diferentes imágenes que, a simple vista eran algo... perturbantes. Rodó sus ojos por cada rincón del monitor; su vista no tardo mucho en adaptarse a los colores obscuros.

Bufó al ver la gran cantidad de historias que ofrecía el sitio; todas presentadas por otros usuarios. ¿Cómo es que había personas tan ilusas como para creer en esas estupideces?

-¿Fantasmas...? ¡Puras patrañas!-Sabia perfectamente que esas cosas solo eran inventos que la gente sin oficio se dedicaba a hacer, solo para molestar a los demás asustándolos con cuentos baratos. Y claro, él no era de esos tontos que se asustaban con eso.

No. A Mukahi Gakuto no le afectan ese tipo de cosas, para nada. Por eso, solo para probarse el mismo, dio click al primer título que vio: _Nueve veces Verónica._

"_Esto es justo lo que nunca debes hacer:"_ —así empezó la lectura—

"_Ponerte frente al espejo y repetir nueve veces seguidas el nombre de Verónica."_

-¡Bah! ¿Y ésta quien se cree? ¿Bloddy Mary?- se dijo a sí mismo con tono de burla mientras continuaba leyendo:

"_Pero... ¿Quién es Verónica? O mejor dicho: ¿quién era? Se trataba de una chica de 14 años que, estando en el pueblo con sus amigos, hizo espiritismo en una casa abandonada. Todo el mundo sabe que es algo tremendamente peligroso y que jamás debe tomarse como un juego. Ella no siguió las reglas de los fantasmas, se burlo durante toda la invocación y una silla que había en la habitación cobro vida y la golpeo mortalmente en la cabeza. Sin embargo, Verónica aun no descansa en paz. Su espíritu está condenado y vago buscando venganza entre aquellos que no saben respetar el Más Allá, como le sucedía a ella en la vida real..."_

Soltó otro bufido; ni siquiera terminó de leer la historia, le parecía demasiado irreal. Apagó el ordenador y se encamino a la cama, sin tener idea de lo ahora le esperaba.

-¡Es la tontería más grande que jamás haya escuchado!-

-y... ¿cómo sabes que no es verdad?-

-Jiroh... ¿desde cuándo al decir el nombre de una persona nueve veces hace que esta aparezca delante de ti...? ¿¡Estando muerta!?- al día siguiente todo marchó con naturalidad. El sol se ocultaba dando paso a una tranquila tarde.

Los titulares del equipo de tenis de la secundaria Hyotei Gakuen realizaban sus entrenamientos guiados por su capitán. Y el peli-cereza aprovechó los minutos de descanso para contar a sus compañeros lo que había leído la noche anterior. Aunque la mayoría de ellos poseían una mente escéptica, siempre aparece alguien que cree en supersticiones, fantasmas, brujas y demás, cosas que para Gakuto eran simples tonterías.

-¡Pero Gakuto! Si no es verdad, ¿entonces para que lo dicen?- el dormilón peli naranja no quería creer que fuesen mentiras, una mentira así no se disiparía por todo el mundo sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que no es verdad.

Suspiró. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para convencer a Akutagawa de que esas historias eran, simplemente eso mismo? Historias, y esas precisamente eran las más falsas que jamás hayan existido.

-Si tan seguro estas, ¿Por qué no la llamas?- de repente solo se escucho el silencio. La impotente voz de Atobe, y el tono desafiante llamó la atención de todos los presentes; he hiso que Gakuto se enojara bastante.

-¡Por favor Atobe-buchou! ¿Acaso no me escuchas? Eso es solo superstición, cosas que no son reales, no son—

-¿Acaso tienes miedo, Gakuto?- Para el peli-cereza esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¿Acaso le había llamado cobarde...?

¿¡Cobarde?!

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!, ¡Mukahi Gakuto no le teme a nada! ¡Soy el mejor jugador de Tennis acrobático de todos!, ¡mucho mejor que ese novato Kikumaru de la Seigaku!

-¿Y quién mencionó a Kikumaru?-

-¡¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!!- grito Gakuto exaltado, logrando asustar al pobre Ootori que simplemente había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

-Solo ve y llama a la muerta esa y deja de pregonar tu obsesión con Kikumaru, ¿quieres?

-Solo para que lo sepas, yo no estoy obsesionado, ¡Yuushi baka!- un bufido salió de las bocas de todos los titulares de la Hyotei que se encontraban presentes.

Para nadie era un secreto que el peli-cereza era bastante presuntuoso, además de que su obsesión por vencer al neko pelirrojo de la Seigaku estaba muy bien marcada.

- ¡Bien si eso quieren, lo hare! ¡Llamare a la esperpento esa, y les demostraré de una vez por todas que no existe!- Rugió el saltarín peli-cereza mientras caminaba dando grandes zancadas hasta el baño de la escuela, el único lugar con espejo que tenía cerca.

Se sentía confiado, seguro. Les demostraría de una vez por todas que nada de lo que dice esa historia era verdad, y al fin podría dormir en paz. O al menos eso esperaba...

Jamás admitiría que por unos segundos, unos leves instantes...llego a sentir algo de miedo. No se lo admitiría, ni a los demás ni a él mismo. ¿Por qué? Dos razones:

Se estaría contradiciendo a si mismo

¡Porque tenía orgullo! ¡y de sobra!

Entro al lugar sin decir nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era un mudo silencio...sepulcral, muerto. El ambiente se sentía pesado, una pequeña luz que iba y venía era lo único que iluminaba el baño. Un lugar algo escalofriante para ser un baño de escuela .Razón por la cual nadie entra...

-Bien, terminemos con esto-Mukahi se poso frente al espejo, y vio su reflejo. Estaba asustado, se le veía en el rostro, pero ¿Por qué ahora sentía ese terror, si antes el asunto le importaba un comino?

Escuchó la risa de Atobe detrás suyo.

Esa arrogante risita de ególatra, ¡que se suponía debía estar saliendo de sus labios! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! ¿Cuál es el miedo...?

Gruñó furioso. Era hora de terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

-Verónica, Verónica, Verónica...- repitió con desgano frente al espejo.- Verónica, Verónica, Verónica, Verónica, Verónica- justo cuando ya casi terminaba tomo un poco de aire- Verónica...-

Ahora solo esperaba lo peor.

Los segundos pasaban con normalidad. Se sentía el mismo silencio abrumador. Nada pasaba, nada fuera de lo normal. El buchou peli plata le observaba desde el umbral de la puerta con expresión neutra.

Era obvio que nada pasaría.

-¿Ves? Te lo dije- admitió con burla mientras caminaba fuera del lugar.

Respiró hondo. Ya estaba más tranquilo ahora que estaba fuera de ese lugar, y no es que tuviera miedo, es solo que ese baño le causaba escalofríos. Pero ahora que ya había cumplido, además de que ya tenía demostrado que la "Copia barata de Bloddy Mary" era solo un tonto mito, todos los demás al fin le darían la razón y todo el mundo lo olvidaría.

Excepto él mismo. Para Gakuto la pesadilla empezaría esa misma noche.

Una noche tranquila y silenciosa se presentaba en las calles de Tokio; la luna se levantaba majestuosa en aquel cielo libre de estrellas, como un enorme disco luminoso escondido tímidamente detrás de unas finas nubes grises.

Y Gakuto dormía plácidamente en su habitación. Su pecho subía y bajaba de forma acompasada. Estaba completamente sereno, tan tranquilo, parecía mentira que esa criatura que dormía tan tiernamente fuese el altanero y ruidoso Gakuto.

En su rostro reinaba la paz, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su Edén.

Se despertó molesto, miro a su alrededor y no vio nada.

_-Ha de ser mi imaginación...-_pensó y volvió a la cama. Pero el ruido aun no cesaba. No era un simple estrepito, era más bien un escalofriante susurro que se mezclaba en el aire.

"_Mu...kahi..."._

"_Mu...kahi...."_

Una vez más se levanto, solo que esta vez se encontraba más nervioso. Vió alrededor que no había nadie en el cuarto además de él mismo.

Y así pasó toda la noche. Con ese susurro soplando en sus oídos y cerca de su nuca. No dejándolo conciliar el sueño una vez más. Podía sentir una respiración fría sobre su cuello y la horrible sensación de estar siendo observado no le dejaba pegar un ojo.

Al otro día seguía nervioso; con unas ojeras del tamaño del mundo y el cansancio sobre los hombros tomo camino hacia su escuela. Durante todas las clases no pudo concentrarse, aun escuchaba ese maldito susurro hacer eco en sus oídos.

"_Mu...kahi..."_

"_Mu...kahi...."_

¡Le estaba volviendo loco! ¿Cuándo rayos pensaba terminar?

Con desgano se levanto de su asiento y salió del salón directo al baño. Necesitaba calmarse en esos instantes o si no pararía en el psiquiátrico.

Corrió hasta el baño de la escuela. Al entrar un enorme frio logro invadirle. Lo ignoró por completo y siguió hasta el lavamanos. Abrió el grifo y se empapó la cara de agua. Solo buscaba relajarse, apartar su mente de ese ruido en sus oídos que...ya no escuchaba.

¡Por fin!

Levanto la cabeza para ver su reflejo en el espejo, cosa que no puedo pues este estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de vaho. No le importo ya que, estaban en tiempos fríos. Lo limpio con su mano y en ese instante comprobó horrorizado una figura femenina detrás de él, con un horrible golpe a un lado de la cabeza, el cual sangraba a borbotones.

Se espantó. Fue solo un instante, al darse la vuelta ella ya no estaba allí.

Respiro hondo. Rió nerviosamente. Seguramente era todo por el cansancio.

"_Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen..."_

Pero al darse la vuela vio algo que lo dejo sin palabras.

Totalmente horrorizado.

Al borrase el vaho una frase permaneció escrita:

"_No debiste invitarme a venir"_

**Fin**


End file.
